James' Jinx
by Stuck in Wonderland
Summary: A jinx. That was the only explanation. What else could make Lily's stomach do flipflops whenever he was around? Well, James has got the answer.


**Disclaimer: I own four Beatles shirts, countless brightly colored hair ties and a couple of miscreant dogs. Sadly, the world's most famous series of books isn't one of them.**

**A/N: Well, this is my first ever one shot. I guess I'm proud of it, but I don't really know. Tell me what you think!**

_James' Jinx_

"Um, Potter? Can I… er, talk to you, er, yeah, talk to you for a second?"

Lily Evans stood nervously in front of a handsome boy around seventeen, twirling a bit of auburn hair around her forefinger, biting her lip in apprehension.

The boy looked up from his group of friends. "Oh," he said, surprised. "Of course."

He followed her out of the portrait and into the deserted corridor, waiting patiently while she did a bit more of the hair-twirling and lip-biting.

"Anything specific you wanted to tell me?" He prompted.

"Oh, right!" Her cheeks flushed. "Well, there was something…."

"Yes?" James asked as she trailed off once more.

"Well, uh… okay, er, well, is everything okay? I mean, you didn't jinx me or anything, did you? I mean, of course you wouldn't, we're friends, right? But er, did you? Or, hey! Did someone jinx you? 'Cause I've got this knack for sensing when something is wrong, and something is definitely wrong. Very wrong."

A look of concern flooded his face. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Oh, er, I don't know. Ah, there's nothing wrong. Nothing. Oh, I'm a bloody liar, aren't I? Of course there's something wrong, there has been for weeks! Months, even! Actually, about three months and two weeks. Three months two weeks and six days, to be exact. Three months three weeks if you wanted to round up a little bit-"

"Lily?" he interrupted.

She flushed again. "Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"Get on with it."

"Oh, right. Okay, well, for the past three months, two weeks and six days, I've been feeling sick. Really sick. Deathly sick, even! I feel like I've just eaten a raw Flobberworm and washed it down with a gallon of dragon blood, then got a few good rounds to the stomach by a particularly large and strong bloke. But see, it's only… well, it's only around y-you. And it's all feeling wrong, I mean, I can't just be sick around you, can I? That would be completely unreasonable! I mean, you're not vomit-worthy at all! In fact, you're quite nice to look at; I really don't mind it at all, so I don't understand why my stomach decides to leap into my mouth whenever you're around. And you're not sporting any nasty skin lesions or gaping, oozing wounds within eyesight, so again, no reason for me to feel all weird. Do you know why it's weird? What jinx was it? Hex? Spell? Well, whatever it was, it was wrong, Potter, and I want you to take it off me right now!"

When she finally met his eyes, the look on his face was unexplainable, unlike anything she'd ever seen. His eyes were wide, his jaw hanging open. He stared at her in disbelief for a few more seconds before a small grin crept onto his face.

Without a second's warning or explanation, he took a step closer to her, their toes almost touching.

He spoke barely above a whisper, his voice soft and deep. "Does this seem wrong, too?"

His lips descended onto hers, softly kissing her. She hesitated before her lips began to kiss him in return, almost making him jump in surprise. His arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her small body closer to his as her hands reached up to cup his face. The kiss became deeper and more intense, unlike any of them had ever felt before. With each passing second, it became more and more passionate, leaving them breathless when they finally broke apart.

"No," Lily spoke, her forehead resting against his. "It doesn't seem wrong at all."

"Thank God," he replied, unable to keep a grin from overtaking his face once more. He swooped down and captured her lips for a second time.

From that moment on, Lily Evans decided that no matter how illegal or dangerous James' jinx was, she never wanted it to be taken off.

oOoOo

A/N: Well, that's it! Like? If you click that little button in the corner and tell me what you thought, Ill give you a nice little James to bring home for yourself! Maybe a nice little Peter if your taste runs along the little pudgy traitor line!

Or maybe you'll just get my undying love and affection and a special mention in my next one shot? Yeah, I think that's the best prize too.


End file.
